


oh baby, look what you started (the temperature's rising in here)

by cabooseachievables



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trimberly Week, Trimberly Week - Day 3, this is straight up smut for smut day, trini and kim are both switches and you can fight me on that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 16:03:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabooseachievables/pseuds/cabooseachievables
Summary: Kimberly Hart doesn’t beg.It’s just something that exists as a fact, because never once in her life has Kim needed anything so badly that it required her to beg.Trini is determined to change that.(For Naughty Times/Day 3 of Trimberly Week.)





	oh baby, look what you started (the temperature's rising in here)

Kimberly Hart doesn’t beg.

  
It’s just something that exists as a fact, because never once in her life has Kim needed anything so badly that it required her to beg. That includes anything, from the time she didn’t have a Homecoming date to the time she broke a toe during cheerleading practice and walked home afterwards because no one offered her a ride. Whether it’s due to stubbornness or pride, no one is entirely sure. If Kimberly Hart doesn’t get what she wants, she doesn’t need it. But everyone knows this one fact: she doesn’t beg for anything.

 

Trini is determined to change that.

 

It all started off with simple, innocent teasing. Light touches as they brush against each other, fingertips gliding along Kim’s jaw as Trini pushes loose hair strands out of her face. This gradually evolves into winks during practice-- after performing new moves that flaunt Trini’s now sculpted muscles, of course. Then come the very suggestive and  _ descriptive _ text messages, which Trini sends at random times during the day. (Suddenly there are a few new cracks along the screen of Kim’s phone, too. Coincidence? Probably not, but no one has dared to bring it up.)

 

At first, Kimberly seemed completely oblivious to it. If she was aware of Trini’s subtle teasing, she must’ve been a master at hiding it. When Trini sent another string of particularly risky texts, Kim replied in her usual flirting manner without batting an eyelash. Trini was prepared to just give up on the whole plan and drop it. But then all of a sudden one day after training, Kim insisted that they head back to her place to talk about Biology homework.

 

(They made out for two hours.)

 

Turns out Kim has absolutely been affected by all of the teasing, and is in fact just excellent at concealing it. They end up having intense make out sessions every day after training for a week and a half that only seem to get more and more heated. Sometimes Kim starts grinding against Trini’s thigh-- possibly on purpose and possibly subconsciously-- and when Kim lets a long moan slip one night, Trini realizes that she’s actually getting somewhere with this plan. Because after the sound came out, Kim instantly turned into a flustered, bumbling mess trying to create an excuse to leave the room. Trini only laughed and gave her one last kiss before saying that they should get back to their History work.

 

Congratulations to Trini, because she played herself. The sound of Kim moaning replayed in her head for the remainder of the night, leaving her restless and exhausted the next day at school. Totally worth it, though.

 

All of these after-training activities are so good. Great, even. But this time, Trini is ready to move on to the next step of her plan.

 

They head over to Trini’s house after practice today. With the Gomez parents at a school play for Trini’s younger brothers, they have the house to themselves. This reduces the risk of getting caught, along with giving them the freedom to be as  _ loud _ as they want. After all of Trini’s light touches and slightly inappropriate whispers during training, Kim is pretty sure she has a good idea of where this is going.

 

She is very much on board with it.

 

When the two get inside, the house is quiet. There’s about an hour left until the play is over (according to Trini, at least) and neither of them are about to waste any time, so Kim drags Trini upstairs straight to the bedroom with their hands laced together.

 

The bedroom door is still closing behind them by the time they’re already kissing with roaming hands. If Kim had been paying more attention to her surroundings instead of just the feeling of Trini’s tongue inside of her mouth, she’d have noticed Trini’s hand briefly leave to lock the door. That doesn’t matter, though. Not when Trini is leading them to the bed and pushing Kim down onto it.

 

Trini sweeps a hand through her hair and strips herself of her bomber jacket, tossing it to the floor so that it won’t get in the way. Kim isn’t complaining one bit. In fact she’s enjoying every second of this, hooking her fingers through the loops on Trini’s jeans to tug her closer and into her lap. Her hands glide under Trini’s shirt to touch the warm, smooth skin. 

 

As soon as Trini’s lips latch onto her neck, Kim knows that she’s fucked. Trini’s leaving hot kisses and biting down roughly on sensitive spots that elicit moans from the depths of Kim’s throat. Kim can only return the favor by leaving scratch marks down her back, despite the interference of a bra, slow and languid. Everything is so  _ heated _ and invigorating and yet it’s not enough all at once.

 

Then Kim tugs at the hem of Trini’s shirt eagerly, and she obliges, letting her shirt get taken off. It reveals the upper half of Trini’s body for the first time, since they’ve never gotten this far-- and she looks so  _ good _ that Kim can’t help how her hands trail down the girl’s stomach. She roams upwards some more, and with a nod from Trini, slips a hand back to unclip the bra.

 

Kim forgets to breathe momentarily, because… wow. Her girlfriend’s boobs are perfect, and yeah, Kim has always been more of a boob-preference kind of girl, so she’s pretty sure she’s in heaven. She takes a breast into each palm and kneads them slightly, one thumb brushing over a hardened nipple. The low moan it gets out of Trini sparks a newer, stronger fire in Kim, because she really wants to hear more sounds like that.

 

Her hands move south, down and back until her hands cup Trini’s ass and give it a rough squeeze. Trini presses further into Kim, arms wrapping around her neck as she whispers into Kim’s ear, “Kim…”

 

A shudder travels through Kim’s body as Trini’s breath is hot against her ear, along with another wave of heat between her legs.

 

Kim breathes, “Trini, I--”

 

But then there’s the sound of the front door opening downstairs, and Kim freezes completely. There are multiple voices shuffling into the house, chatting and laughing before the door slams shut.

 

“Trini, we’re home!” Mr. Gomez shouts from downstairs, and it doesn’t sound like anyone is coming upstairs yet. Trini is putting her clothes back on in an instant, bra already on and shirt being tugged over her head. Kim swears that there’s a hint of a smirk on her face, too. Did she plan for them to get interrupted like this? That’ll be a conversation for later. God, she’s too turned on to think about these things now anyway.

 

“I’ll sneak out through the window,” Kim says, reluctantly getting off the bed. Her legs feel particularly weak right now. “I have a totally sexy History report waiting for me at home anyway.”

 

Trini chuckles and pulls her in for one last searing kiss, then whispers, “We’ll finish this later.”

 

The thought has Kim’s mouth going dry, so the most she can do is nod before climbing out of the window.

  
  


**

  
  


A few hours later after some increasingly sexual texts from Trini, Kim finds herself staring at a half finished History report. She’s stopped responding to them at this point, because every reply only results in an even filthier text in return. Why did she wait until last minute to do this? It’s due tomorrow, second period, and Mr. Vega is going to kill her if…   
  


_ ♫ Everybody wanna steal my girl, everybody wanna take her heart away ♫ _

 

Kim stares at her phone as it starts to play Trini’s ringtone. Sure enough,  the caller ID says Trini, and she doesn’t hesitate to answer despite her confusion. Why the hell would she be calling at midnight?

 

“Trini? What are you--”

 

There’s a gasp and some whimpering from Trini’s end, and Kim already knows what she’s doing. The heat from earlier shoots back down to between her legs as she listens to Trini moan softly amongst some distant slick noises that are most definitely her fingers pumping in and out of--

 

“Kim…” Trini breathes quietly, and Kim can picture it all so easily. Trini with her eyes squeezed shut, naked on her bed, hand between her legs as she moans out Kim’s name. There’s nothing else she’d rather do than run across town to Trini’s house, sneak in through her window, and finish Trini off herself. But this report is staring her down, reminding Kim that she has work to do, but  _ god _ , Trini sounds so hot. “You feel so good, Kim.”

 

Kim groans and almost slams her head against her desk, shutting her eyes as the sounds continue. This is just completely unfair.

 

“Trini, I…” She gulps, “I wish I was the one fucking you right now.” The words slip out before she can be self conscious or think too hard about it. That gets a high pitched whimper from Trini in response, her breathing already starting to quicken.

 

“I need-- I need you to fuck me, Kim,” Trini says in the middle of her quiet moans. Kim is pretty sure that she’s never been this turned on in her entire life.

 

“I’ll fuck you hard, baby,” Kim whispers, completely giving up on… what was she working on again? Trini moans, and it sounds like she’s mumbling  _ fuck, fuck, fuck, yes, _ and it gives Kim the courage to keep going. “I’ll make you cum around my fingers. Once, twice, until you’re a mess.”

 

Trini is panting, moaning, gasping.

 

“Please,” Trini whines. The wet sounds of her fingers pumping in and out have only gotten louder, more lewd, and Kim swallows thickly as Trini continues with another quiet, “Please.”

 

“You’re such a good girl, Trini,” Kim says. The final push.

 

“Kim,  _ fuck _ \-- I’m gonna cum. Yes, oh fuck, yes--”

 

With a muffled moan, Trini tips over the edge. Kim is a complete mess just thinking about what Trini must look like right now as she finishes, back arched off of the mattress and fingers buried deep inside of herself. Then, there’s nothing but Trini’s heavy breathing.

 

“I can’t believe we just did that.” Kim says, letting out a breath of relief. “Or, well, you did that.”

 

“Mm,” Trini says, and it sounds like she’s sitting up in her bed. A pause. “Good luck on that report, Kim.” With that, the phone call ends.

 

She just… hangs up. Trini just hung up on her, after  _ that _ .

 

Of course she did.

  
  


**

  
  


Kim spends the entire next day thinking about the phone call. The sounds of Trini moaning, gasping, squirming on the bed and whispering Kim’s name. She’d fallen asleep late last night after somehow finishing the report before 3AM and laying there for another hour thinking of Trini. No matter how many times she touched herself after that, she still wished it was Trini instead.

 

Thus beginning this cycle of sexual frustration.

 

Kim can hardly focus in class, especially in Biology, when Trini keeps smirking at her and biting the end of her pen in an oddly enticing way. Even when she  _ isn’t _ looking at the back of the room and trying to focus on their teacher, Kim is just imagining Trini. Her body, her face, her sounds. This is all on purpose. That much is obvious. Trini is teasing her, pushing her, looking to get her desperate and wanting-- but why? Not that she’s complaining. At all.

 

The only thing Kim wants right now is to be fucked, hard, by her girlfriend. Anywhere, really. She’d even do it in the girls’ bathroom if it’s necessary.

 

Wait, did she really just consider having sex in the school bathroom? Wow. This is an extreme point that Trini is getting her to.

 

They head to training after school, and they’re not even there for two minutes before Jason is politely pulling Kim aside and asking her if she’s feeling okay. Apparently she looks “completely distracted by something,” and Kim doesn’t have it in her to tell him the real reason why. So she just says that she was up late working on a report and that she’s tired, which isn’t entirely a lie. He seems to buy it.

 

But Trini continues her teasing the whole length of training, and it’s killing Kim. Seriously.

 

Because Trini is wearing nothing but a sports bra and shorts today for training, and every time she executes a new move, it’s like her muscles are taunting Kim. Every single time. Then there’s the beads of sweat that travel down Trini’s neck and onto her chest, making her skin glisten in the dim cave lighting. Zack makes a few comments about the ugly tie their Calculus teacher was wearing earlier, and Trini throws her head back in a hearty laugh.

 

This is it. This is how Kimberly Hart dies.

 

She has half a mind to drag Trini to another part of the cave and finally get to see what Trini looks like while climaxing (which she’s been imagining all day long, thank you very much). That can’t happen yet, though, not yet.

 

“Alright guys, let’s pack it up for today,” Jason says, after what seems like an eternity of training. They’ve only been here for two hours like usual, but still. Time goes at a very slow pace when you’re turned on beyond belief. Everyone starts gathering their water bottles and discarded t-shirts, and Trini is in the corner unzipping her bookbag.

 

Just when Kim thinks that this is her chance to get Trini alone, Zack is sneaking up and slinging an arm over Trini’s shoulders.

 

“Thinkin’ about doing another campfire tonight. You in?” Zack asks with an eyebrow raise.

 

Before responding, Trini turns her head to glance at Kim and flashes a smirk. “Yeah, sure,” she nods.

 

Fuck.

  
  


**

  
  


They’re sitting at a campfire with the boys, and Trini has her blanket wrapped around the both of them. Zack is trying to explain some story about the first and only time he got arrested, which he claims really wasn’t his fault. Jason is mostly focused on one of his mobile games rather than Zack. Billy is intently listening, since he’s Billy and is the greatest friend one could ask for.

 

Trini’s right hand is slowly creeping up Kim’s thigh under the blanket, though, making it very hard for either of them to pay attention. Kim is somehow keeping it together, trying to act as if she’s listening to Zack’s fascinating tale about trespassing. Her girlfriend’s hand is definitely not between her legs under their blanket, no way.

 

Every now and then Trini stops moving her hand, when Jason looks up between games or when Zack glances at them. But she’s so close to finally touching Kim and the adrenaline is running high between the both of them. They’re not stopping now, they’ve come so far.

 

Kim’s phone buzzes in her pocket. Her and Trini share a look before Kim reaches into her pocket and Trini removes her hand so that Kim can see whoever sent a message.

 

_ 1 unread message from Jason Scott. _

 

Oh fuck.

 

**[8:07PM] Jason Scott**

Are you sure you’re okay, Kim?

You still don’t look too good   
  
Leave it to Jason to be simultaneously the most observant and most oblivious out of their friend group. At least it was him and not Zack, because Zack would be onto them in a second. Especially when Trini is refusing to make eye contact with Jason right now, opting to stare at their fire for the time being.

 

**[8:08PM] Kimberly Hart**

yeah i’m fine, jace! just tired still   
i’ll be fine once i get sleep tonight :)

 

The smiley face might be pushing it, but Kim is sweating for more reasons than one. She looks up to find Jason studying her, probably not believing her (as he shouldn’t). He finally offers her a single nod in acceptance. Then Kim is quickly pulling the blanket back around them, a green light for Trini to continue what they were doing previously. Is Zack still telling this same story? It sounds like it, but there’s no way Kim will be able to follow along now anyway.

 

She expects Trini to start slowly like she did before, inching up to where Kim actually wants her. Turns out Trini has different plans. As soon as Trini’s fingers actually brush against her, Kim bites down on her lip a little too hard, breaking the skin and drawing a hint of blood. Trini’s fingers are working meticulously, just lightly touching her in a way that is absolutely driving Kimberly mad.

 

And now that it’s finally time, Trini starts to feel self conscious. She’s been working up Kim for over a week, and  _ now _ is the time she starts to have doubts? God damn anxiety.

 

“Do you want this, Kim?” Trini whispers, leaning close to ensure that the boys don’t accidentally hear anything. Her hand continues to rub against Kim; if she keeps this up any longer, it seems like Kim is going to burst.

 

Kim leans up close to Trini’s ear and whispers as quietly as a breath, “Please, Trini.”

 

That’s exactly what Trini has wanted to hear all week, so she retracts her hand (with a small whine from Kim) and quickly pulls out her phone. She’s been lying to her parents for years, so Trini is practically an expert when it comes to creating believable excuses. Trini feigns a look of annoyance as she stares at the lockscreen, which truly shows no new notifications, and stands.

 

“My mom wants me home for something,” Trini sighs. She should be an actress with how well she’s selling this performance. “I should probably go before she gets pissed.”

 

“I’ll drive you home!” Kim says a little  _ too _ eagerly. The guys share weird looks but shrug it off as the girls just being weird, which happens pretty often. She stands up beside Trini and waves to the boys, and soon they’re off in the direction of Kim’s car.

  
  


**

  
  


Trini pins Kim down to the backseat of her car, trying to catch her breath. Kim is already looking up at her with dark eyes and bruised lips, hair a total mess. They couldn’t even make it halfway to the car before beginning to make out against several trees. Eventually they made it, and Trini made sure to get on top first as soon as they got in the backseat. Their break lasts only a few seconds before Trini is leaning back down so their lips can crash together again.

 

There’s no hesitation as Trini pulls Kim’s bottom lip between her teeth, nibbling on it and eliciting a moan from her. Then she’s moving, leaving a trail of kisses along Kim’s jaw and down to her neck, which so far is mark free.

 

Not for long.

 

She sinks her teeth into the crook of Kim’s neck, causing her to cry out and buck her hips. There’s definitely going to be a blatant bite mark on her neck after this, and thankfully it’ll disappear in a few hours, but that doesn’t change how fucking  _ hot _ it is.

 

“Trini…” Kim says. Her hips are trying to grind against Trini’s thigh, which is placed a little too far from between Kim’s legs for her liking. She just wants-- no, needs the friction, and she needs it soon. But Trini’s lips are sucking on another part of her neck now, and her hands are travelling south… until all they do is pin Kim’s hips to the seat.

 

Kim whines and closes her eyes; god, she feels like she’s on fire from head to toe, and Trini’s kisses are even hotter. Her underwear is surely ruined by now, which wouldn’t be the first of this week.

 

Thankfully their clothes go off quickly, and Trini is just leaving searing kisses all over Kim’s skin, from her chest and breasts down to her stomach, dangerously close to the hem of her panties. The moment Trini took one nipple into her mouth and ran her tongue over it, Kim nearly came. She’s too sensitive at this point, after all of this torturous teasing, and why does Trini have to be so hot? The feeling of Trini’s fingers hooking around her panties just sends another wave of excitement through Kim’s veins.

 

“Can I?” Trini asks, toying with the fabric.

 

“Please.”

 

Just like that, the panties are gone and discarded to the front seat.

 

The second Trini’s fingers touch Kim, she’s already gasping. Kim has been waiting for this for so long-- she’s dreamt of it more times than she’d admit, and it’s even better in reality. But it’s not enough, because Trini’s fingers are just dancing around, circling her clit, avoiding her entrance even though that’s exactly where she wants her. She’s  _ so fucking wet _ and Trini is still playing games.

 

Kim breathes, “God, I can’t wait any longer, Trini. I can’t--”

 

Trini finally takes some pity on her and slides a finger inside of Kim, an easy task considering how wet she is. Kim’s hands frantically try to find something to hold onto, grasping at the carseat and the seatbelt and settling on Trini’s back. As soon as the second finger enters, Kim cries out, her nails digging into Trini’s skin and back arching slightly. Trini continues to pump the two fingers in and out at a consistent pace, curling up every now and then to get a reaction out of Kim.

 

Before she knows it, Kim is stretching to accommodate three fingers.

 

“You’re doing so well, Kim,” Trini says, picking up the speed of her wrist.

 

“Oh my god, baby--”

  
Kim lets out a loud moan as Trini brushes a thumb over her clit. It sends a jolt of pleasure throughout her body, and she can feel how her walls are clenching around Trini’s fingers.

 

Then, with no warning, Trini’s hand just stops.

 

Opening her eyes, Kim expected that something was wrong; maybe she’d done something wrong, said something wrong, but… no. Trini is smirking down at her, waiting.

 

“Trini, babe…” Kim pants, wiggling her hips in an attempt to get Trini to continue.

 

“What do you need Kim?” Her fingers don’t budge at all, even as she leans down to whisper against Kim’s lips, “Tell me.” A moment passes as Kim just stares, chest heaving. To get her point across, Trini thrusts her fingers once, making sure to hit the spot that has Kim squirming the most.

 

“Mm,  _ fuck _ \-- Trini,” Kim gasps. “I need to cum. Please, just make me cum, baby.”

 

It’s so perfect. The desperation in Kim’s voice as she tries to grind against Trini’s hand, and the way her nails are leaving scratches down Trini’s back. This is exactly what Trini has been waiting for. Satisfied with Kim’s response, Trini hums approvingly and then she bites Kim’s neck, her fingers start pumping into her  _ hard _ , and Kim is absolutely sure that she’s making a mess on the seat now from how wet she is. (Not that she cares right now. Later she will.)

 

The sounds coming out of Kim’s mouth are so loud, so filthy that she can’t even believe that they’re coming from her. All she cares about is how deep Trini’s fingers are hitting, how Trini knows every spot that makes her melt, and  _ fuck yes, right there-- _

 

“You’re so tight, Kim.” Trini whispers in Kim’s ear, and it’s like a chain reaction.

 

Kim honestly didn’t realize how close she was until then, the words being the necessary push she needed to reach her climax. It’s almost blinding, how powerful it is, a tremor underneath her skin. The only thing she can feel for a long moment is Trini’s mouth and fingers fucking her into a state of ecstasy.

 

She comes down slowly from the high with blood pounding in her ears and Trini peppering soft kisses to her jaw, gentle compared to the previous ones.

 

“Holy shit,” Kim manages to say through her breaths, dropping her head back onto the seat. “That was amazing.”

 

Trini takes that moment to actually kiss her, softly and gently. It’s nice and sweet, and Kim loves every second of it, especially since her body is still trying to recover. The kiss lasts a while before Trini pulls back with a smile.

 

“You know, I think that was the first time you’ve ever begged.”

 

Kim is silent for what is possibly a whole minute as she thinks. Everything is starting to click now. Trini’s whole scheme this past week, teasing her and getting her increasingly desperate every day. It all makes sense now.

 

“Oh my god. I’m  _ so _ going to get you back for that.”

 

“Yeah? Do it then, Hart,” Trini grins. A challenge-- one that Kim would never pass up. Her non-begging rule may have been broken, but she’s still stubborn and determined. So Kim grins as she sits up and flips them over, pinning Trini down in the same position she was in just moments ago. Trini looks completely stunned from underneath her, but equally turned on.

 

“Oh, I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Trimberly Week! Thanks to all five million of you that wanted to beta this for me lmao.
> 
> Hmu @ cabooseachievables on tumblr :')


End file.
